The Moon Princess
by princesschalice
Summary: this story is a twist while i watched the movie i felt that maria should be more in charge, bad ass if you may i think you guys will like my take on it
1. Chapter 1

**The Moon Princess **

This dress is so itchy. Why did I have to live In London with these stupid dresses. I mean come on who cares about what is proper and what is not. Oh yea miss heliotrope would,I swear she is the most proper human being on the planet. Back to the matter at hand I am writing this to tell you how Robin and I saved moonacre. At that moment in time I was wearing a black mourning dress while I was walking beside a black carriage that was carrying my father's dead corpse. Yea I know terrible way to talk about my father but hey what can I say. Yes I loved my father,he was my dad. Although I was walking to his funeral because he got killed in a backsreet gambling game. I knew my father had an addiction when I noticed money from my savings account started to disappear and being me I tracked down to where the money was being spent. Can you imagine the surprise at seeing my Dad gambling away MY money. NOT. after that I started hiding my money in my mother's chest. You would think that is the first place someone would look. Well my mother's chest had a secret bottom only me and my mom know about. I knew no one would tell dad about it seeing as mom died when I was six. Back to the funeral. I think subconsciously I was happy he was gone but only because I was now safe. When I first started hiding my money which was when I was eight(now I'm 16) a few guys came to my house and held me at gun point so my dad would give them the money he owed. Of course he didn't have it so I gave it to them. After this I started to secretly take karate lessons. My dad also taught me how to shoot a bow and fight with a sword and dagger. I am proud to say I am a force to be reckoned with. I even beat my dad the last few times we fought. I think I was subconsciously happy because I wasn't crying. When we got to the place my dad will be layed to rest I felt someone's eyes watching me. As I look around I see a boy a year or two older than me watching me. He seemed out of place in London because he was wearing all black. He was also head to toe in leather,had a bowler hat on his head which caused his hair to curl very handsomely around his eyes and hat. His eyes were beautiful a deep dark brown that captivated you by staring. The only colorful thing on him was a maroon scarf and a necklace of feathers I decided to call him bird boy. I was about to tell miss heliotrope when I looked back and he was gone.

Robins P.O.V

My father had sent me to scope out the new moon princess and if I could,to snatch her."Robin what are staring at whew never mind man is that the Merryweather girl cause if it is she is hot." My friend Jake said this as I rolled my eyes. Although I had to admit she was cute. Stop that what am I thinking she is the enemy. I can see why Jake thinks that though. Her hair is blondish redish with a curl at the ends .she has piercing blue eyes,a small nose and high cheekbones. Crap she saw me not wanting to back down I kept staring at her. When she looked away I hid behind the pillar I was standing behind. I saw her look back to where I was,her eyes filling with confusion. I saw her look back to the grave and throw a rose onto the casket then lay another rose carefully on a cement grave. I felt a little bit of sympathy for the girl and then I laughed in my head. A de'noir and a Merryweather having something in common. It seems as if we both lost our mothers."come on guys we won't be able to snatch her right now let's wait until tonight." We went to her house and started to wait.

Maria's P.O.V

After we went to the solicitors office and found out papa had lost everything(not a shocker) what was the shocker is he left me a book as my inheritance. I was sitting on my bed after miss heliotrope came in and tried to comfort me but I didn't need comforting. I noticed the book and started to read it.(I'm not putting the story since you obviously probably know it if you don't read other stories) when I looked at the picture I was sure it was real. I slammed the book shut And finally got ready for bed. After I was done getting ready I looked through the mail I had received,most of it was junk mail. The last letter shocked me though. It was from my father the day he died.

Robin's P.O.V

I was sitting on a tree branch outside the girls window when I heard her gasp. For a minute I thought she saw me but when I looked up she was looking at a letter. Her face had gone ghost white. I wondered what she was reading. I watched her silently open the letter and skim through it. Then I watched in horror as she began to cry. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there. When she was done crying she started to mutter to herself. She started to say things like"how dare he and I can't believe and I will never think of you again." This she said with true vehemence. After that she went to bed. When all was safe I went in and looked around for the pearls when I noticed the letter. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I read it. When I was done I understood why she was mad. I would be to if I got a letter from my dead father saying he was sorry but he had sold mother's ring to gamble some more. When I couldn't find the pearls I left and we made our way back to moonacre to wait. My plan was to wait until the carriage was at the gates to grab her and being a boy I would win so we lay in wait.

Maria's P.O.V

As I got up the next morning I remembered that I was leaving today to meet an uncle I had never met before. I couldn't wait to get dressed. A week ago I had used all my money and bought a whole new wardrobe. None of my new clothes were dresses. They were all skinny jeans,shorts and tee shirts,tank tops,and hoodies. As I slipped into my new skinny jeans(they were black on top and red flames at the bottom licking up my legs) I thought about the letter. Then put on a black tank top and blood red hoodie. After that I put on my black combat boots,put my dagger in my sheath at my waist and my thigh. I decided to sell my sword,but I kept my bow in my pack. When I walked downstairs miss heliotrope gasped and almost fainted at my clothes. I giggled and took an Apple to wait outside for the carriage that was just pulling up."you'll be Maria Merryweather then." I sighed "yes what's your name." The man thought then said" I will be taking you to your uncle's house" I nodded then got in. After a while the carriage stopped and I looked out the window to see what was happening. Then these two big muscular arms grabbed my shoulders trying to pull me out. I wasn't very happy my exact thoughts were" you picked the wrong girl to kidnap. I scratched one of the hands that was holding me with my pocket knife and when he jerked his hand back I couldn't do another thing because the carriage started to pull ahead. When we got to the manor uncle showed me my room. It was amazing. The walls were a deep sky blue with little villages all around. The roof that was a different matter,when I looked up it was just like the sky outside. After I ate dinner I decided to go to bed as I was changing I heard a noise outside. When I looked outside I saw a beautiful white horse but then it disappeared. All morning I wondered about the horse outside. I didn't wonder long as my uncle was taking me riding. You should have seen his face when I came down stairs in my skinny Jeans and tank top on.(the jeans were black and my tank top was red) as always I was wearing my combat boots. When I was introduced to my horse periwinkle I loved her instantly. Uncle soon said it was time to go home. I groaned"can I please stay out longer I'll be careful." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and he said yes. As I was riding I got near the forest uncle had told me numerous time to stay out of the forest."what's so special about the forest?" I asked periwinkle as I got down and told her to stay put. As I walked into the forest I saw a rabbit trapped in a hurtful trap. I looked closer and saw its leg bleeding. Those idiots I muttered under my breath trying to free her.

Robins P.O.V

My father had sent me out to check traps as punishment for not snatching the girl. As my gang neared the last trap I heard a voice say those idiots,I would know that voice anywhere. I silenced my gang then shot into the clearing where I got a good look at her. I was speechless,she was wearing pants. I have never seen a girl wear pants. Though they looked good on her. To stop that train of thought I taunted her a bit"one trap two catches" I smirked when she looked narrowed her eyes at me"oh so your the one who trapped this poor bunny." My boys surrounded her,she looked around just noticing them. I smirked"you're coming with us my father's just dying to make your acquaintance" then she did the most peculiar thing she got into the correct fight stance. I chuckled menacingly"oh how cute princess here thinks she can fight us." She glared at me then said"I already beat you before with the carriage." My eyes widened "how do you know that" I said angrily. Now she smirked I couldn't believe my eyes she was supposed to cower before us."I can see your hand it has the same scratch as the one I gave to that kidnapper with this" she said pulling out a pocket knife. I looked at my hand and saw how clean the cut was. It was a little awe inspiring to see that she noticed it. I motioned my men and Jake my right hand man lunged at her. I expected her to scream but all she did was step back and hit him in the back of the neck with her elbow. I have no idea how she did it but she knocked him out with just that move. Then it was on. Emmet went to go for her wrist but she dodged it and pushed down on his shoulder. I watched in amazement as he went down. Vic the slimey one in the group whistled and said"i like a girl who can fight." I knew she didn't like that because her eyes filled with walked forward with her lips smiling seductively(I knew something funny was gonna happen) when Vic noticed her smile he laughed and put his dagger away.

Maria's P.O.V

I knew I had done good when he put his dagger away."do you know what I like about what happens to men when they look at me the right way" I asked him,he just smiled"let me guess you kiss them." He laughs"oh sweet boy,no man looks at a girl the right way"I smile menacingly and continue on. His smile has disappeared"then what do you do"he asks me. By then I am a foot away"this" I say as I punch him in the nose smiling when I hear the crunch of bones(I knew I broke his nose)and he goes out cold. I look at bird boy"I won't hurt you but only so you can help your gang" I tell him"those two"I say pointing to the boys I knocked out with pressure points"will wake up in a minute or two, him"I say pointing to the one I punched"I don't know see ya." I see him smiling at me as I run off with the bunny tucked in the protection of my arm.

Robin's P.O.V

Wow I thought she is something else. Jake and Emmet groan as they get up"what happened?"asks Jake. I laugh"wow you can't even remember the first time getting beat by a girl"they both scowl"why aren't you hurt at all." I smile"she left me alone so I could help you guys when you wake up" I smile even more when Vic starts to groan. As he sits up his nose starts to bleed. We all laugh except Vic who is holding his nose"she broke my nose." I smile"you shouldn't have whistled" he glares at me"I didn't know she was going to break my nose"he whines. I wince at his voice"now you know" I sigh "let's go we need to tell father that there was no animals in the traps" we look at Vic"if anyone asks you ran into a tree." He nods. When we got home father was furious somehow he caught wind of how the princess escaped us. "she's a girl and much smaller than you, how did she escape?" I cringe"dad it's really funny actually, you see she knocked Jake, Emmet, and Vic out but left me alone so I can help them"I mumble. My father is a vicious man so I wasn't surprised when I felt the stinging on my cheek from him slapping me. I had gotten used to him hitting me so I didn't even make a noise."how did she knock out Jake and Emmet she obviously didn't punch them like Vic?" My father asks himself I didn't answer till he yelled at me to answer him." She used pressure points."He looked thoughtful we can use that to our advantage he mumbled to himself. I walked out of the room to get my hat so I could check the traps. After I checked the traps I went to my sister lovedays house and heard noise from inside. Loveday was talking to someone. "you saw something didn't you?" She was asking someone he heard some movement and quickly his behind some trees. What he saw shocked him,the princess leaving his sister's house running actually. "Loveday the de'noirs must have the pearls since I know the Merryweathers don't have them." I scoffed in my head yea sure they don't. I was ripped from my thoughts when she said that we should go to the de'noir castle and ask. For some reason I didn't want her to. When the princess went back inside I ran home and waited for her to come to us,even if I was a little sick inside.

Maria's P.O.V

When I got to the castle I found the dining room and saw the Lord talking to his right hand man,then all,of them looking at me. When I noticed this I tried to run but there were guards at the door who caught me. They brought me down holding me by the arm,Hard. As soon as I was in front of the Lord I wrenched my arm free and gave him the key. He looked around and said in a mocking tone"look boys she has brought us the key to the box cause we have had the pearls this entire time." He laughed she just glared at him" well my family doesn't have them it only makes since that the father of the bride would be able to get them." She said to him and he looks thoughtfully at her. One of the guards pushed her again and she yelled"if you don't let me go you are going to feel a lot of pain in the morning." Everyone could tell she meant it and they let her go." That's also what I want to talk to you about. I need your help and your going to give it to me. I need you to teach my guards how to fight using pressure points." She just looks at him"why should I help you,you have done nothing than be mean to me." He looks at her and laughs if you want to live you will do as I say got it." Great Maria thought now I'm stuck with him I should have just stayed home. After that she was lead to the dungeon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Maria's POV

When I got to the dungeon I wasn't at all surprised to find bird boy waiting there for us to arrive, cause while they were escorting me away from the dining room I heard his father tell him that he was going to be my guardian. Argh I don't need a guardian ok maybe I do cause the moment he looks the other way I AM going to escape. They think they know all my tricks but I still have a few. I look at bird boy with disdain "so your my keeper, huh I would have thought they would have given me someone I haven't already bested, guess they overestimate bird boy don't they" i said with just the right amount of bragging in my voice for him to get angry. His face got all red and his eyes got wild "listen you little brat, the only reason you got away in the carriage was because you had a knife I don't know why a _GIRL _even has a knife. Aren't girls only supposed to have dolls and for your information my name is robin not bird boy so stop calling me that ok" he made a move like he was going to strike me and I acted out of instinct and grabbed his hand and flipped him "Don't _Ever_ touch me got it." I yell at him loudly. Robin gets up a little bit after this and just stares at me while rubbing his shoulder then he roughly grabs me by my arm and pushes me into the cell and locks it. "well princess this is your new home so get used to it and im sure the mice are positively joyed at having a roommate, have sweet dreams princess" he smiled evilly on his way out as I shouted after him "you to _Bird Boy_" I laugh as I hear him growl in frustration.

Robins POV

I don't get it. She is supposed to be afraid of us. She acts like this is just a game. Doesn't she realize that my dad will kill her just to prove his point, he doesn't care. It was while I was thinking this that I bumped into someone and knocked everything that they were carrying down. I looked down to see a boy around 8 years old blushing and apologizing profusely. I smiled at him to assure him that I wasn't mad. Unbeknownst to robin that maria could still see him he bent down and helped picked up the boys laundry. It was at this moment that he noticed it was his clothing and that the boy was a servant "no wonder you were scared of me you thought I was going to hit you didn't you" the boy looked at the floor as he nodded his head yes. I felt anger towards my dad cause it was no doubt because of him that the scamp was afraid of me. "well I will never hit you unlike my father, whats your name and why are you working at the castle at such a young age." The young boys eyes fill with tears immediately "my mom sent me and told me to try to find work in your quarters cause you would help me." He whispered. I was aghast that the boy actually managed to achieve what his mother told him to do cause ever since my sister loveday ran away all my servants were always older than 40 I think my dad thought it was a good deterrent for me to stay where I was. I looked at the boy and asked "who's your mother" the boy started to fidget and mumbled something. "What was that I couldn't hear you sorry" he stops fidgeting and looks me in the eye as he says "your sister, loveday is my mom" I look at him like he's crazy "are you sure" I ask stupidly. The boy takes a piece of paper put of his pocket "she wrote you a note oh and my name is adahy (which is a Native American name and means: lives in the woods)" I took the paper and read it

**Dear Robin,**

**I know this must be a surprise to find out that I have a son but alas it is true that is part of the reason I ran away. That and I was going to marry Adahy's father. However we had a falling out and I ran into the woods I couldn't let father see me in my condition. So like a fool I ran but I can't care for Adahy any more I fear he will starve in the woods. Please take care of him for me.**

**Love **

**Loveday **

So it's true I thought I looked at adahy and smiled at him "I guess your my nephew come with me lets get you some food. He smiled and nodded his head yes and for the first time that day I forgot about the irate princess down the hall in a cell.


End file.
